Six Reindeer Mutts
by Akasia
Summary: Sirius et Remus ont une petite prise de bec. Séquelle de Pack Rules.
1. Chapter 1

Six Reindeer Mutts

 **Chapitre I :**

 **Auteur :** Bucktooth22

 **Traductrice :** Akasia

 **Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, ni Harry Potter, ni Teen Wolf, ni l'histoire, qui sont les propriétés exclusives de leurs créateurs.

 **Rated :** K+

 **Paring :** Simus et Sterek

 **Résumer :**

 **Note :** Voici la suite de **Pack Rules** , qui est toujours un crossover Teen Wolf/Harry Potter. J'ai gardé les termes comme les noms ou les lieux en anglais. ( Ex : Hogwarts pour Poudlard. ) N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot pour l'auteur, je lui traduirais vos reviews. Merci à Sarah pour la correction. Et désolée du temps que j'ai pris pour publier la suite, i chapitres, je vous les publierais rapidement.

Bonne lecture !

 **000**

C'était les fêtes de noël et tous se démenaient pour trouver des cadeaux à leurs petites meutes, c'était une ruée frénétique et de l'emprunt d'argent mais tout se dont Stiles et Sirius semblaient parlaient étaient leurs stoïques petits-amis.

\- « Regarde sa petite moue ! » Couina Stiles en regardant, par-dessus la table, Derek qui lisait un livre.

\- « Et ses cheveux parfaits. » Soupira Sirius en regardant, comme Stiles, par-dessus la table, Remus qui était également en train de lire un livre.

\- « Tu crois qu'il me lirait ? » Roucoula Stiles.

\- « Nous pourrions essayer de demander gentiment. » Dit Sirius.

\- « Si vous essayer même. » Gronda Derek.

\- « Vous dormirez seuls pendant une semaine. » Dit Remus.

\- « Mais Remmy ! » Geignit Sirius.

\- « Derek ! » Se plaignit Stiles.

\- « Tu n'aimerais pas. » Assura Remus à Sirius. « Il n'y a pas d'image. »

\- « Tu me blesse Moony-chéri ! » Dit Sirius en agitant ses bras dramatiquement, frappant les livres sur la table et recevant un regard noir de la bibliothécaire.

\- « S'il-te-plaît, fais taire ton cabot. » Gronda Derek.

\- « Black tais-toi. » Murmura Remus.

\- « Ne m'aimes-tu pas ? » Geignit Sirius.

\- « Vous avez étaient terriblement calmes. » Marmonna Derek. ( Ndt : ici Derek parle autant à Sirius qu'à Stiles, ironiquement bien sûr )

Stiles cligna des yeux.

\- « Sh. » Stiles fit taire son petit-ami dont l'expression devint acerbe.

Il regarda le livre de son petit-ami, Remus et Sirius regardèrent aussi. Stiles renifla quelques fois, expérimentalement.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Sirius.

\- « Bacon ! » Gémit Stiles en grimpant hors de son siège et quitta la bibliothèque au pas de course, Sirius sur les talons.

Remus et Derek se regardèrent un moment avec exaspération avant de fermer leurs livres et de les rangés, vu le vautour qu'ils avaient comme bibliothécaire. Quand ce fut fait ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour trouver leurs petits-amis, et Peter, se farcir la bouche avec du bacon.

\- « En voulez-vous messieurs ? » Demanda une petite voix alors que de petites mains tendaient un plateau de bacon aux derniers arrivés.

\- « Merci. » Sourit Remus en prenant une bande et croquant dedans nonchalamment.

\- " Non, je vais bien. " Derek secoua la tête, lorgnant son petit-ami désagréablement.

\- « Je me demande où est Jamie, il va être super furax si nous mangeons tout le bacon avant qu'il n'arrive. » Dit Sirius avant de partager un regard avec Stiles.

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire et reprirent leur repas. Et juste à ce moment-là, James entra dans la cuisine.

\- « Quand on parle du loup ! » Rigola Stiles.

\- « Vous, petites merdes, vous m'avez laissé dans la bibliothèque quand je suis allé chercher un livre dans la section interdite. » Râla James en cachant rapidement sa cape d'invisibilité dans son sac.

\- « As-tu eut le livre ? » Demanda Sirius.

\- « Bien sûr ! » Se moqua James.

\- « Et ? » Poussa Stiles.

\- « Et je pense que cela pourrait être notre meilleure blague à Gluant Pleurnichard Snape jusqu'à présent ! » Sourit largement James.

Peter, Sirius et Stiles commencèrent à applaudir, envoyant du bacon dans toute la cuisine, affolant les elfes de maisons. Ils saisirent James et le tirèrent dans la fête alors que Derek et Remus secouaient la tête de honte. Sirius s'arrêta se soudainement que les autres lui sautèrent dessus, rebondissant sur le garçon solidement bâti et atterrissant au sol. ( Ndt : donc, ici les quatre idiots étaient en train de courir dans la cuisine apparemment, ce qui explique l'arrête soudain, tout ça, tout ça... )

\- « Aie ! » Souffla Stiles.

\- « Par l'enfer, Sirius !? » Siffla James.

\- « Remmy chéri, peut-tu... »

Sirius battit des cils et pris son air le plus innocent.

\- « Non. » Dit Sèchement Remus.

\- « Mais Remus. » Dit dramatiquement Sirius. « Tu n'as même pas encore entendu ce que j'allais te demander ! »

\- « Et ma réponse sera toujours non. »

Remus tourna les talons et retourna à la bibliothèque, Sirius sur les talons.

\- « Tu peux juste me laisser demander ! »

Sirius attrapa Remus et le poussa contre le mur, dont les occupants, exaspérés, les grondèrent dans des marmonnements.

\- « Très bien. Demande. » Dit Remus d'une voix rauque quand les lèvres de Sirius se verrouillèrent sur son cou et que son genoux fut poussé entre les jambes de Remus.

\- « Faufile-toi à Hogsmeade avec moi demain. Je n'ai pas acheté tous mes cadeaux de noël. » Dit Sirius en regardant dans les yeux brun-or de Remus.

\- « Demain est un jour d'école. » Dit Remus.

\- « Sèche avec moi. » Dit Sirius en souriant.

\- « Tu sais ce que je pense de sécher les cours. Je manque assez en l'état actuel des choses. » Remus se dégagea de Sirius.

\- « Moony. » Gémit Sirius, étendant la main pour saisir la manche de Remus, qui se figea.

\- « Je retourne à la bibliothèque. Va à Hogsmeade par toi-même. » Dit Remus de sa voix douce qui signifiait qu'il était fou. ( Ndt : Je n'ai toujours pas compris cette phrase. )

\- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Sirius en suivant Remus.

\- « Va à Hogsmeade. » Dit Remus, sa voix se réduisant à un chuchotement mortel.

\- « Non ! » Souffla Sirius en croissant les bras et faisant la moue.

\- « Bien alors. »

Remus haussa les épaules. Sirius perdit sa moue en voyant que ça ne marchait pas.

\- « Remus, dis-moi quel est le problème. » Dit Sirius en saisissant la manche de Remus et tirant dessus.

Remus resta silencieux et quand il arriva à la bibliothèque, il secoua l'animagus geignant.

 **000**

Fin du chapitre 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Six Reindeer Mutts

 **Chapitre II :**

 **Auteur :** Bucktooth22

 **Traductrice :** Akasia

 **Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, ni Harry Potter, ni Teen Wolf, ni l'histoire, qui sont les propriétés exclusives de leurs créateurs.

 **Rated :** K+

 **Paring :** Simus et Sterek

 **Résumer :**

 **Note :** Voici la suite de **Pack Rules** , qui est toujours un crossover Teen Wolf/Harry Potter. J'ai gardé les termes comme les noms ou les lieux en anglais. ( Ex : Hogwarts pour Poudlard. ) N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot pour l'auteur, je lui traduirais vos reviews. Merci à Sarah pour la correction.

Bonne lecture !

 **000**

Sirius était désespéré, clairement, il était assis dans la Grande Salle avec Stiles, Derek, Peter et James. Remus était encore dans la bibliothèque et n'avait dit à personne ce qui l'avait contrarié. Donc, oui, Sirius était désespéré, suffisamment pour parler à Lily Evans. Elle était une amie de Remus, l'intérêt de l'amour de James et une née moldu rousse. Selon Remus, elle était une sacrée bonne sorcière et selon James, si n'importe lequel de leur meute, à part Remus, allait lui parler elle tournerait leur cheveux à l'arc-en-ciel, et aussi amusant que cela semblait l'être, Sirius ne pensait pas qu'avoir les cheveux arc-en-ciel aiderait sa cause avec Remus. La meute, moins Remus, avait décidé de parler à Lily après le petit-déjeuner et avant le premier cours. Sirius avait décidé de ne pas manger et presser les autres pour qu'ils finissent en gardant un œil très attentif sur Lily.

\- " Attention Sirius. James pourrait être jaloux. Sourit narquoisement Derek.

\- " Je ne suis pas du genre jaloux. " Dit hautainement James. " Je sais que Lily a au moins assez de sens pour ne pas aller vers un con comme lui. "

\- " Je pensais que Sirius était gay. " Dit Peter bêtement.

\- " Et elle a assez de bon sens pour ne pas aller vers un connard comme toi, petite bite. " Grogna furieusement Sirius.

\- " Quelqu'un est grincheux. "

Sirius rigola nerveusement et jeta un dernier regard noir à la meute, qui le regardais tous nerveusement ( sauf Derek qui le fixa et mit un bras protecteur autour de Stiles. ), avant qu'il ne se lève et aille vers l'endroit où Lily riait avec ses propres amies et mangeait le petit-déjeuner. Ses yeux étaient froids quand ils se levèrent lentement vers Sirius.

\- " J'ai besoin de te parler. " Dit Sirius.

\- " Je mange. " Dit-elle

\- " Maintenant. "

Il gronda, la saisissant par le bras. Il ne fut pas surpris par la baguette instantanément pointée sur sa gorge.

\- " C'est à propos de Remus. " Murmura-t-il.

\- " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? " Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce en attrapant son sac et en le suivant hors de la Grande Salle.

\- " Je pense que je l'ai rendu fou mais il ne parleras pas de ça et j'ai figuré que puisque tu étais une fille, tu saurais le traiter. " Dit Sirius avec espoir.

\- " Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? " Demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

\- " Je ne peux pas te le dire. " Dit Sirius d'un ton gêné.

\- " Mais tu as dit quelque chose ? Ca la bouleversé. " Dit-elle en regardant Sirius comme si il avait donné un coup de pied à un chiot.

\- " Ouais. " Dit Sirius honteusement.

\- " Enfant stupide. " Râla-t-elle.

Avant que n'importe lequel d'entre eux et put dire autre chose, James arriva.

\- " Quoi ? " Gronda Sirius.

\- " Remus viens juste de nous dire qu'il rentre chez lui pendant les vacances. " Dit James.

Sirius gronda d'une façon très canine et allé pour donner un crochet du droit à James, qui connaissant Sirius, esquiva le coup avant de se sauvé dans la Grande Salle.

\- " Ne faites rien de stupide ! " Les appela Lily après que Sirius se soit mis à courser James.

Sirius courait vers la Grande Salle quand il entra en collision avec Remus qui arrivé du coin du couloir. Les deux frappèrent le sol avec un bruit sourd.

\- " Aie. " Dit sèchement Remus, regardant Sirius qui était couché sur lui les yeux écarquillés.

\- " R-Remy. " Dit Sirius d'une voix effrayée.

\- " Descend de moi s'il-te-plaît, je dois aller faire mon sac. " Dit Remus.

\- " Non. " Dit Sirius frénétiquement d'une manière enfantine.

\- " Black. Descend. "

La voix de Remus était toujours plus calme quand il était en colère.

\- " Je descends si tu promets de ne pas partir. " Dit Sirius.

Remus ne dit rien pendant un long moment, regardant juste Sirius avec une sorte d'expression terne. Enfin Sirius roula de Remus qui se leva et s'épousseta.

\- " Je suppose que je n'aurais pas le temps pour faire mon sac avant les cours maintenant. " Dit Remus négligemment.

\- " Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas rester ? "

Sirius se redressa jusqu'à ce que le regard que lui donna Remus réprime tous espoirs qu'il aurait pu avoir. Sirius était embarrassé, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour que Remus revienne.

 **000**

Fin du chapitre 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Six Reindeer Mutts

 **Chapitre III :**

 **Auteur :** Bucktooth22

 **Traductrice :** Akasia

 **Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, ni Harry Potter, ni Teen Wolf, ni l'histoire, qui sont les propriétés exclusives de leurs créateurs.

 **Rated :** K+

 **Paring :** Simus et Sterek

 **Résumer :**

 **Note :** Voici la suite de **Pack Rules** , qui est toujours un crossover Teen Wolf/Harry Potter. J'ai gardé les termes comme les noms ou les lieux en anglais. ( Ex : Hogwarts pour Poudlard. ) N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot pour l'auteur, je lui traduirais vos reviews. Merci à Sarah pour la correction.

Bonne lecture !

 **000**

Quand les Maraudeurs s'assirent pour le dîner, moins Remus qui faisait son sac, Sirius avait non seulement fait neiger dans la Grande Salle mais avait ensuite mit le feu aux robes de James, le tout sans le vouloir. Après ça, et avant qu'il ait mangé quoi que ce soit, il était rentré à leur dortoir. Remus faisait son sac mais ses mouvements ralentirent quand Sirius entra.

\- « Pourquoi tu ne m'aime pas plus Remus ? »

La voix de Sirius semblait résignée, comme si il était plus triste qu'à son habitude : nécessiteux.

\- « Tais-toi. » Répondit Remus.

\- « Non, je suis sérieux Remus. C'est Derek ? Moony ? Tu es amoureux de lui c'est ça ? »

Sirius était assis sur le lit de James, comme celui de Remus était sous ses affaires. Remus resta silencieux.

\- « Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait de mal ? » Pressa Sirius.

\- « Sirius, tais-toi. »

Remus donna un regard à Sirius, qui disait qu'il était un con ennuyeux.

\- « Non ! Okay ! Tu es la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivé ! Et j'ai perdu le contrôle de ma magie parce que je suis tellement en colère ! J'ai fait neiger dans la Grande Salle, puis j'ai mis le feu aux robes de James. » Souffla Sirius.

\- « Pourquoi ? » Demanda Remus, immobilisant ses mouvements.

\- « Quoi ? » Sirius semblait pris au dépourvu par la question.

\- « Pourquoi es-tu tellement en colère ? Comment un monstre comme moi, puisse être la meilleure chose qui ne te soit jamais arrivé ? » Remus semblait vraiment confus.

\- « Je suis plus un monstre que toi. » Dit Sirius avec un petit rire. « Tu peux être un loup-garou, mais tu es l'être le plus humain, la plus bonne personne que je connaisse. Et je sais que tu ne me crois jamais quand je te dis je t'aime, mais crois au moins que je n'ai jamais pensais que tu sois un monstre. » Dit Sirius.

\- « Eh bien, tu n'as jamais clairement vu le vrai moi. » Remus baissa la tête. « Comment est Moony autour des gens. »

\- « Je n'ai pas besoin de voir comment Moony agit autour des gens. Je le vois quand tu dis merci aux elfes de maison et comment tu parles aux premières années. Je vois comment tu es humble et comment tu peux être doux. Et comment tu me traite. » Sourit Sirius. « Comment tu me supporte. »

\- « Je ne te supporte pas. » Dit Remus, pas le Je-suis-fou mais le maladroitement timide. « Je t'aime. »

\- « Alors... tu vas rester ? » Demanda timidement Sirius.

\- « Non, j'ai reçu une lettre de mon père me demandant de rentré à la maison pour les vacances. » Dit Remus en continuant son sac.

\- « Mais alors, je serais ici tout seul ! » Gémit Sirius de façon dramatique.

\- « Potter et Pettigrew reste pour planifié la farce. » Dit Remus nonchalamment.

\- « Premièrement, ce fut beaucoup de " p ". » Rit Sirius. « Deuxièmement, non. Peter part chez son oncle, Derek rentre chez lui avec Stiles et James rentre à la maison. » Sirius s'effondra sur le lit dramatiquement.

\- « Alors, vas chez les Potter. » Remus haussa les épaules.

\- « Tu promets de venir me rendre visite chez les Potter ? » Demanda Sirius.

\- « Bien sûr. » Sourit doucement Remus. « Après tout je ne peux pas vivre toute la durée des vacances sans mon clébard. » Dit-il sèchement. Sirius sourit.

\- « Et le week-end avant les vacances, ce week-end... »

\- « Ce week-end nous allons aller à Hogsmeade et nous ferons tous les achats de Noël. » Dit Remus alors qu'il terminé son sac.

On n'était que jeudi, mais il n'avait jamais était du genre à remettre à plus tard.

\- « Vraiment ? » Hurla Sirius avec excitation.

\- « Ouais. » Dit Remus avant que son sourire ne faiblisse.

Peter avait passé la tête par la porte.

\- « Quoi Peter ? » Souffla Sirius.

\- « Les autres sont à la bibliothèque. Et Evans vous demande tous les deux. » Dit Peter timidement.

\- « Je suppose que nous ferions mieux d'y aller. »

Remus sourit et tendit la main à Sirius, qui fut très heureux de s'y accrocher.

 **000**

Fin du chapitre 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Six Reindeer Mutts

 **Chapitre IV :**

 **Auteur :** Bucktooth22

 **Traductrice :** Akasia

 **Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, ni Harry Potter, ni Teen Wolf, ni l'histoire, qui sont les propriétés exclusives de leurs créateurs.

 **Rated :** K+

 **Paring :** Simus et Sterek

 **Résumer :**

 **Note :** Voici la suite de **Pack Rules** , qui est toujours un crossover Teen Wolf/Harry Potter. J'ai gardé les termes comme les noms ou les lieux en anglais. ( Ex : Hogwarts pour Poudlard. ) N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot pour l'auteur, je lui traduirais vos reviews. Merci à Sarah pour la correction. Ce chapitre est le dernier de **Six Reindeer Mutts** et aussi le plus court, à bientôt pour la suite : **Figth or Flight**.

Bonne lecture !

 **000**

Noël arriva à la maison des Potter beaucoup trop tôt au goût de Sirius. Au moment où la journée se terminer les autres membres de la meute commencèrent à arriver. Leurs sacs de cadeaux en bandoulières sur leur épaules, la cheminée ayant été gardée rugissante de flammes vertes.

Au moment où les Potter allèrent au lit, le reste de la meute était arrivée et ils fêtaient leur propre petit noël, distribuant des cadeaux et parlant à voix basses.

James obtint principalement des choses liés au quidditch. Derek reçu beaucoup de chaussettes, personne ne sachant quoi lui offrir sauf Stiles qui lui avait offert un collier ras du cou noir rempli de clous qui semblait être une blague entre eux. Peter reçu une collection de chaussettes et des collations. Stiles obtint une variété de choses bizarres, à la fois magique et moldu, tous ce qu'il appréciait, étant un sang-mêlé. Remus eut principalement des bonbons et autres friandises ainsi que quelques livres. Sirius reçut surtout des cadeaux sur le thème des chiens et des choses de quidditch.

Lorsque leur petite fête fut terminée, ils trouvèrent tous un endroit pour dormir, Derek et Stiles partagèrent le lit d'invité. Sirius et Remus prirent le lit de Sirius. James dormit dans son lit et Peter obtint le canapé sur lequel il été tombé un bon nombre de fois.

Au matin, ils s'étaient tous remis de leur euphorie de noël. Mr et Mme Potter furent amusés par les six garçons le matin venu. Alors que Mme Potter faisait assez de nourriture pour nourrir huit bouche, Mr Potter tenta ( et échoua ) d'avoir une conversation avec Derek, Stiles, Remus et Sirius sur la sexualité sans risque.

En plus de cette conversation, Sirius avait insisté pour que Mr Potter porte un costume de père noël, Mme Potter un chapeau d'elfe et les six membres de la meute portaient des bois.

Lui-même prit un nez étincelant et proclama qu'il été Rudolf. Personne ne le prit au sérieux après ça et il demanda l'aide de Stiles pour faire respecter le " dress code ".

Dans l'ensemble, ce fut un super noël pour chacun d'eux, et la meute fut plus forte grâce à ça.

 **000**

Fin du chapitre 4.

Fin de Six Reindeer Mutts.

Suite : Figth or Flight.


End file.
